Love that Lets go
by Luv2luvu21
Summary: So this is about how Eddie breaks up with Chloe for Loren but Chloe doesn't move on. Will she get away with her dirty tricks and secrets, or will she go too far? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N- **_Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic! So this story is an alternate _

_Ending for right when Eddie kisses Loren but the twist is he hasn't _

_broken up with Chloe yet. Hope you enjoy._

*** Loren's POV- Is he really leaning in to kiss me?! Is this for real? ***

**I was so caught up in thinking that I hadn't noticed that his lips had touched mine. I gladly accepted his kiss. After about a minute I pulled back**

Eddie- Why did you pull away?

Me- Eddie! You have a fiancé! You can't kiss another girl!

Eddie- Oh. You're right. Sorry Loren. I didn't mean to put you in that

position.

Me- It's ok! I better get to bed! Goodnight Eddie.

Eddie- Goodnight Loren.

**I slowly closed the door. I leaned against the door wondering why I had stopped him. Little did I know, my mom was watching me stare off into space.**

Nora- Lo? Why are you staring off into space?

Me- MOM YOU SCARED ME! But I am staring off into space because

Eddie just kissed me.

Nora- WHAT?! What did you do?

**I explained the whole situation to my mom**

Nora- Well I know you are upset that you stopped things but that was a good

choice sweetie.

Me- Uggh! I really wanted him to break up with Chloe BEFORE he

kissed me!

Nora- I know sweetie, I know. He just has confused feelings right now.

Maybe he will break up with Chloe for you.

Me- Ya I guess so. Well I'm going to go to bed now. Night mom. Love you.

Nora- Love you too sweetie

***Eddie's POV- Should I break up with Chloe! I mean she's hot and all but it's different with Loren. When I kissed her I felt a spark.**

**I opened the door to his penthouse and there was Chloe….only in a bra and panties. She looked so hot and I wanted to pounce all over her, but yet she I didn't want to.**

Me- Chloe, I think we need to talk.

Chloe- About what babe?

**She leans closer to me and starts kissing my neck. I lean towards her lips but then stop in my tracks.**

Me- CHLOE! I'm serious! We need to talk!

Chloe- Ok. What is it?

Me- Well I have been thinking that we need to break up.

Chloe- WHAT?! I AM YOUR FIANCE EDDIE! ARE YOU LEAVING ME FOR THAT SON OF A BITCH VALLEY GIRL?!

Me- Yes I am. But she is not a son of a bitch. I think you are referring to yourself.

Chloe- How can you say that to me?! **(Letting fake tears flow)** I am your fiancé!

Me- Uh don't you mean EX fiancé!

**Chloe kicks me in my private parts REALLY hard! It made me more than angry**

Me- CHLOE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK. GIVE ME YOUR HOUSE KEY AND YOUR RING. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN

Chloe- But Eddie! **(Still fake crying)**

Me- GET OUT NOW!

Chloe- FINE!

**She lays her key and ring on the table and walks out. The door was still opened.**

Me- Thank God!

Chloe- **(From down the hall) **I heard that!

Me- **(leaning out the door) **GOOD!

**And with that I slammed the door.**

_So that's my first chapter! Pretty boring buts it's just the beginning. Did you like it? Please review and tell me if you liked it and if I should do another chapter! Bye! XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N- **_**Hey guys! So I decided to keep going! Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I really appreciated it! Please continue to read and give me any suggestions on what Hey guys! So I decided to keep going! Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I really appreciated it! Please continue to read and give me any suggestions on what you think will happen! I do not own the rights to the characters of Hollywood Heights. Enjoy!**_

**Eddie's POV**

**I woke up with beer bottles all around me and a HUGE head ache! I guess after I broke up with Chloe I was confused and angry.**

_* There was a knock on the door*_

**I look out the peephole and see that it's Loren! I forgot that we had a session today! I quickly run upstairs and change and straighten up while she keeps knocking on the door.**

Me- Give me a sec. I'm coming!

**Loren's POV**

**I am waiting outside Eddie's door. I hove knocked on it several times but no answer. I am about to knock again when I hear Eddie talk.**

Eddie- Give me a sec. I'm coming!

Me- Ok

**I hear something drop that sounds like a bottle and I hear Eddie mutter something under his breath.**

_*The door opens*_

Eddie: Hey! Come on in!

Me- Sorry if I am early…

Eddie- No! I just slept in a little later than expected

Me- Ok! So I have been working on some new music. Would you like to hear one of my songs?

Eddie- Ya sure! I would love too!

_*She begins her song*_

_Tried to find you on the bottom of a bottle_

_Layin down on a bathroom floor_

_My loneliness was a rattle in the windows_

_You said you don't want me anymore_

_And you left me_

_Standin on a corner cryin,_

_Feelin like a fool for tryin_

_I don't even remember why I'm wastin all these tears on you_

_Wish I could erase all memory_

'_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through _

_Wastin all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_You ain't worth another sleepless night_

_And I'll do everything I gotta do to getcha off my mind,_

'_Cause whatcha wanted I couldn't get_

_What you did, boy I'll never forget_

_And you left me_

_Standin on a corner cryin,_

_Feelin like a fool for tryin_

_I don't even remember why I'm wastin all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase all memory_

'_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wastin all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_And you left me_

_Standin on a corner cryin,_

_Feelin like a fool for tryin_

_I don't even remember why I'm wastin all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase all memory_

'_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wastin all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_Oh x5_

_Tried to find you on the bottom of a bottle_

_Layin down on the bathroom floo oo ooor_

Eddie- Loren! That was AMAZING!

Me- **(Choking up) **Thanks

Eddie- What's wrong?

Me- Well the song was about my dad and he left me and my mom when I was four

Eddie- Aw Loren I'm so sorry! That's horrible! He didn't deserve youb or your mom

Me- Thanks Eddie! That means a lot!

_*Eddie's thoughts- This is the perfect time to ask her*_

Eddie- Hey can I ask you something?

Me- Sure what's up?

Eddie- Would you like to be my girlfriend?

Me- Eddie….

_Cliffhanger! Hahaha I love cliffhangers. So anyway, comment and tell me what you think and tell me what you think is going to happen! Bye! XOXO_

_Song- Wasting all These Tears by Cassadee Pope _


	3. Chapter 3

_*A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while! I was having some computer problems! Anyway, this is chapter 3! Hope ypu like it! _

**Loren's POV:**

**Did he just ask me to go out with him? Eddie FREAKING Duran just asked me out! AHHHHH! I have been dreaming about this since I became a fan! But wait! He has a girlfriend…..**

Me: Eddie you have a girlfriend!

Eddie: Who?

Me: (shocked) CHLOE!

Eddie: You didn't hear? I broke up with Chloe yesterday!

Me: Oh. I guess I must have missed that. I haven't checked my phone since last night.

Eddie: So will you be my girlfriend?!

Me: No

Eddie: (hurt and confused) What?!

Me: I won't go out with a guy who has an ego as big as his penthouse!

Eddie: I don't have an ego **that** big! I thought you wanted to be with me! You pushed me to break up with Chloe and now...

Me: EDDIE! Relax! Of course I will go out with you!

Eddie: REALLY?!

**He was smiling as big as a kid on Christmas morning! He picked me up and spun me around. I couldn't help but to giggle.**

Eddie: Do you really think I have an ego as big as this penthouse?

Me: Well not **as** big. But we will work on your ego problem later

Eddie: HA! Ok! Anything for my girl!

**Did he just call me his girl! OMFG this is a dream come true!**

**Eddie's POV**

**I am just staring at Loren moments after I called her my girl. When I said this her face lit up! Now that I knew and she knew that she was my girl, I couldn't take it anymore! I crashed my lips onto hers. She gladly accepted the kiss. The kiss was sweet at first, but then it got more heated. I bit her lip and just as I expected she moaned and opened her mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth. I lay her down on the couch and I am about to take her shirt off when I realize something…**

Me: Loren are you ready for this?

Loren:...No. I am REALLY sorry Eddie! I just don't want my first time to be a rebound fling. I want to know that I can trust you first!

Me: Loren, I respect that you aren't ready. And you are **definitely **not a rebound fling! The first time that I saw you I knew that you were the girl for me!

Loren: AWWW! Thanks Eddie! I am glad I finally got to meet you!

Me: I am glad I met you too Miss. Loren Tate!

Loren: OOOO I have an idea! We should make up nicknames for each other!

Me: Ok! Can I call you….Lo?

Loren: Sure! That's what my BFF calls me! And can I call you…..Ed?

Me: Anything for you!

Loren: I gotta go! My mom is probably wondering where I am!

Me: (play pouting) Why can't you stay?!

Loren: My mom will freak if I'm not home!

Me: Yeah you're right. See you later Lo!

Loren: Bye Ed!

**Melissa's POV: **

**What is taking Loren so long! Her phone is off! I'm gonna go over to her house!**

Melissa: (grabs her keys to the newly repaired Sunny and walks out the door)

**Loren's POV:**

**I park in the driveway and walk in the door. I am surprised when I see my best friend sitting on the couch**

Mel: Hey Lo! Where have you been

Me: Hey Mel! I was at Eddie's house!

Mel: OOOOO details **Please**

Me: Well I sang him the song that I wrote about my dad and I told him the story about my dad. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Then we had an intense make out session that almost turned into something more!

Mel: **ALMOST?! **What happened? Did that blonde skank interrupt you?

Me: No Mel. I wasn't ready. You know how I don't trust anyone unless I can fully trust them.

Mel: Oh yeah. Well anyway, that;s great news! My BFF is dating a rockstar? OOOOOO one more question?

Me: (laughing) Ya sure.

Mel: When can I meet him?

Me: Soon Mel! I promise!

_Well that was chapter 3! I wrote it a little longer since I haven't written in a while! Well please comment and review! Hate ii? Love it? Want more? Tell me in your comments! I'll write more soon! XOXO _


End file.
